


Honey, I'll break you

by Irrelefante



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es que tenga un fetiche. Sino que, en opinión de Changmin, hay algo genuinamente mágico en manipular los límites de un muchachito que te mira como si fueras el mundo. Y el mundo es hermoso y decadente. Justo como Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'll break you

**Author's Note:**

> De esas noches en que deberías estar haciendo los deberes, ¡y de verdad lo intentas!, pero tu mente decide que escribir un smut!underage es una mejor idea.  
> Yep. Magnificent you are, brain.

Las razones por las que se obliga a quitar los ojos de aquel muchacho de pie y de espaldas a él no son las correctas. Él sólo quiere llevar la contraria a alguien quien, semanas atrás, le susurró entre humo de cigarro el patrón que Changmin sigue al escoger jovencitos para jugar a _te quiero_ dos semanas y cogérselos durante dicho periodo. En dicha ocasión Changmin sonrió negando, pero esta noche no puede evitar preguntarse _¿es que sigue un patrón?_ Aquel jovencito a 5 pasos de él parece cumplir con todo lo profetizado por Jinki en aquella reunión de droga casual y contados amigos en su departamento.

Del breve pero exquisito grupo de jovencitos en el que se encuentra aquel muchacho, uno de ojos de ángulos filudos señala hacia Changmin con la cabeza. El objeto de su abstracción, quien lleva demasiados tajos en la camiseta, gira el rostro y tuerce el tronco lo suficiente para mirar a su observante sin moverse de su sitio. Algo centellea en el pómulo mostrado. Changmin se regaña a sí mismo por haber dejado que advirtieran su mirada. Su pequeño gruñido se pierde con la música, acaba de un sorbo el sobrante de su botella personal y se levanta para perderse en el baño único del departamento de Jaejoong. Ya ahí, se refresca, se acomoda la camisa separando el cuello de ésta de su piel para que ventile. Mirándose en el espejo, erguido y compuesto, truena su cuello con dos movimientos bruscos. Control. Él lo tiene, él lo disfruta. Su mirada cambia tras eso; es ahora impasible, bordeando la descortesía. Y su postura y su andar y su voz. Ha vuelto a sí mismo.

Yonghwa inicia conversación con él. Comenta sobre su recién adquirida _Fender American Deluxe Stratocaster_ negra. Se les va casi una hora en aquella conversación de guitarras y su mantenimiento. Luego de eso, pierde el tiempo en la cocina, forzando la puerta del minibar oculto y privado donde Jaejoong mantiene su reserva de cerveza australiana.

Hoy no se le antoja fumar; a esta hora de la madrugada y antes de retirarse a su propio departamento sólo busca un apartado en aquel lugar para poder disfrutar su última bebida. Probablemente no sea la mejor idea disfrutar de su _Crown Ambassador_ al otro lado de la mampara de vidrio templado que oculta la vista del departamento desde el exterior, pues el frío se encuentra en ese nivel en que la humedad amenaza convertirse en nieve, y por segundos lo hace. Es en ese reducido balcón donde el mismo muchacho de quien propuso olvidarse le da el encuentro.

Luego de maniobrar con la mampara para ingresar, no dice nada. Apoya los codos en el barandal y luego todo él. Mira el horizonte y el vacío inferior unos minutos, hasta que: “Esa cerveza, ¿la trajiste tú?”

Changmin podría irse. Dejarle la cerveza, despedirse de algunos compañeros, tomar su chaqueta y terminar con el asunto. Sería no sólo fácil sino una actitud más propia de él. Pero aquel muchacho no pasa de los 16 años, lleva camiseta sin mangas con ojales enormes que desnudan los laterales de su tórax, y la piel blanquísima, expuesta, empezando a erizarse debido al frío. Changmin puede verlo como bajo lupa: aquellos finísimos y dorados vellos cobrar vida al erguirse, rectos, provocando escalofríos al portador. Casi hasta puede olerlo: Cuán nervioso realmente se encuentra aquel otro. Así que se queda. Se queda porque él ya agotó la oportunidad de no seguir el patrón que le diagnosticaron.

Le ofrece la cerveza sin molestia.  Le explica que el sixpack de ésta cuesta ciento dos dólares. “Por eso Jaejoong la esconde como histérico.” Al otro se le abren los ojos y observa con redención la botella que lleva ahora en la mano. “Adelante”, alienta Changmin. “Quiero que me digas si lo vale.” El muchacho pasea los ojos del pico de la botella hacia los ojos del otro, y de vuelta a la botella. Luego de repetir dicha acción un par de veces, finalmente toma una decisión y lleva la botella a los labios. “Despacio”, indica Changmin. “Quiero que te tomes tu tiempo.” Al muchacho se le escapan las emociones como una pintura a relieve. Changmin captura su mirada y no la suelta durante todo el proceso. Asiente cuando el otro eleva el fondo de la botella para que el contenido se lance a sus labios. Ladea la cabeza 15° cuando se comienza a mover su nuez de adán al tragar. Niega cuando intenta bajar la botella.

“Sigue.”

“Despacio. Deja que tu lengua absorba el sabor.”

“Respira por la nariz. El alcohol está evaporándose en tu garganta.”

“Bien.”

“Ahora baja la botella.”

“Choca la lengua al paladar. ¿Lo sientes? Exhala. ¿Sientes cómo aún se queda en la garganta?”

Changmin, más que guiar, comanda. Su voz combina rigor y ligera complacencia. Al muchacho le tiemblan los dedos, las piernas, la mente; siente que debería correr, y, al mismo tiempo, no se atrevería. Como un conejo que ha jugado a ser el zorro y ha dado a parar en la cueva equivocada.

“Entonces”, dice el mayor, acercándose innecesariamente para rescatar la botella de las manos del otro. “¿Lo has disfrutado?” Y comienza a sonreír, de pequeño a grande, hasta terminar en unas carcajadas graves. Es que el muchacho ha enrojecido todo él, retuerce sus manos entre sí, esquiva la mirada. Su excitación se ha convertido en casi pánico. “La bebida, ¿la disfrutaste? ¿Valía su extravagante precio?” Aclara, para calmarle un poco.

Responde que sí con la cabeza. Parece que las palabras no le apremian. Changmin se pregunta cómo sonará quebrada, así que pregunta por su nombre. “Minho” es la respuesta, y el aire caliente de su boca se estrella en la barbilla de Changmin. El jovencito debe estar en la punta de sus pies pues Changmin logra saborear su aliento de cebada acaramelada y deseos mal escondidos.

_16-años_ se estremece cuando Changmin pronuncia su nombre, se siente glorioso e insatisfecho. Por eso desespera cuando Changmin anuncia que ya se retira. Y por eso asiente sin decencia cuando le pregunta, justo antes de desaparecer tras la mampara, si necesita que lo lleven.

El trayecto no es tan largo, pero 20 minutos bastan para que la excitación que nublaba el juicio de Minho se disipe un poco. Changmin se encarga de reforzarlo con golpes figurativos acá y allá, moldeándolo, no dejándolo volver a su estado natural: lo mira de lado de cuando en cuando, como decidiendo qué haría con él; le sonríe pequeño una vez; le indica que busque un CD en particular en la guantera, dejando que se encuentre con envoltorios platinados de preservativos, lidocaína en spray, un diafragma y varias gomas masticables azucaradas.

“Bi, ¿eh?”, comenta desde el copiloto con el diafragma empaquetado entre sus dedos.

Changmin mira por el retrovisor lateral mientras gira 270° el timón. “Te sorprenderían los usos que se le pueden dar a un diafragma que no involucran a una mujer.” Toma una goma de cereza entre sus dedos, los frota hasta exponer el producto y lo acerca a los labios de Minho. “Así que, no. La respuesta es no.” Minho lo toma, se azora y  cierra de prisa y de manera ruidosa la tapa de la guantera. No recuerda siquiera el CD que, se supone, debía coger. Succiona y succiona la goma, mirando por la ventana cómo se introducen al garaje de su condominio. Lleva el centro de los labios entintados de rojo cuando Changmin estaciona donde le fue indicado.

“Espera”.

Desde el momento que le ve retirarse el cinturón de seguridad, bordear el auto y acercarse a su ventanilla, el menor de edad estruja los dedos con sus uñas en los bordes de su asiento. Changmin es alto, tiene que apoyarse en la base de la ventana para nivelar sus rostros, y eso, a Minho, le puede. Son tan infrecuentes las ocasiones en que su acompañante le lleva más de 2 dedos si quiera. Por eso y porque Changmin suena honesto, responde que sí cuando le preguntan si está seguro de esto, si no prefiere que se despidan aquí; luego salta del auto para espantar sus inseguridades.

“¿Qué se supone que harías si digo que no?”

Luego de cerrar la puerta por él y de encender la alarma, Changmin lleva la mano con la que no guarda sus llaves en su bolsillo hacia el antebrazo de Minho. “Hubiera insistido en que me dejes encontrarme contigo mañana”, y, posando su mano tenuemente sobre la piel de Minho, consigue que le vuelvan los nervios otra vez. “Es en serio, Minho.”

Cielos, es su nombre, y quiere que lo diga otra vez. Sin embargo, dejando de lado las ansias entre las piernas y las palabras correctas en el tiempo justo por parte del otro, Minho sabe lo que esto realmente es. Por un momento desea que se hubiesen conocido en los pasillos del instituto y no en la casa de Jaejoong entre luces parpadeantes y ropas de una noche. Su anhelo le ocasiona errar la llave en la cerradura, ya en la puerta de su departamento.

Podría hacérselo saber a su acompañante. O probablemente lo hizo, ya que Changmin se amolda a su espalda, le guía la mano a la cerradura e hinca la nariz en su mejilla para que gire el rostro y le pueda tomar bien la boca.

Pasillos del instituto. Demasiado drama. Demasiado largo. Demasiado tiempo.

Aquí. Ahora. Con los puños retorciendo sus propias sábanas y su olvidado compañero de cuarto abandonando el departamento por su propio bien,  presiente que hizo lo correcto. Presiente. Siente. Grita. Araña. Y deja que un extraño le amarre las muñecas a una de las perchas de su puerta.

 

-0-

 

Las cosas van bien. A Changmin no le agrada que Minho lleve los primeros botones de la camisa fuera de su respectivo ojal cuando lo recoge en la puerta del instituto, pero todo lo demás está bien. Tres semanas y contando. Han cogido hasta en la bicicleta de Minho –ya en el estacionamiento, claro-, y la maldición de consumir a sus amantes con sus demandantes y enfermizos fetiches parece una broma pesada que Jinki le dijo hace años.

Minho se encuentra en la habitación contigua, jurándole a Kibum, su compañero de cuarto, que esta vez él y Changmin sólo pasarán el rato holgazaneando pues los boletos de cine que compraron por la web son para las 7.

A Changmin le gusta la habitación: mucho blanco y madera cruda.  Pasa un dedo por su repisa nívea. Encima de ésta da con una cartuchera de tela color salmón; sabe que dentro se encuentran los delineadores de ojo que tanto gusta a Minho, su bálsamo labial que sabe a arándanos y el gel con luminiscencias con el cual le da brillo al borde óseo externo de sus ojos y a sus brazos desnudos las noches de fiesta.

Le gusta así. Perversamente inocente. Inocentemente perverso. Aunque también le gusta cuadriculadamente inocente como cuando lleva uniforme, el cual se encuentra en la gaveta que abre. Pantalón gris con textura. Cuatro de ellos. O, no, tres. La cuarta prenda, al estrujarla entre sus manos, le revela que no se trata de un pantalón sino de una falda.

La voz de Minho sigue llegando camuflada por la pared de su cuarto desde la habitación de Kibum, así que Changmin extiende la falda porque se debe estar equivocando.

_Es_ una falda.

Y una blusa blanca pequeña y estrecha con pinzas para busto.

Y una cartuchera abultada con ropa femenina de encaje negro, otra de algodón menta con puntitos chocolate y medio centímetro de blonda del mismo color por todos los bordes, y un último que es una tira rojo borgoña que jura debe ser una de las ligas de cabello que Minho lleva en el colegio, porque no hay forma de que eso sea una prenda o que, siquiera, cubra algo a nadie.

Jinki debe saberse el ser más perverso y desviado del continente porque, mierda, la erección que Changmin lleva en estos momentos le confirma que siempre sí lo había leído cabalmente.

“Tiene una llamada de su novio desde Japón, así que está bien si nos acostamos y escuchamos lo que hay en tu iPod mientras estamos aquí”, le informa Minho apareciendo en la puerta, risueño y aún apenado por las molestias que le ha ocasionado a Kibum.

Changmin, sentado en el lado de la cama que da a la puerta, con los codos apoyados en sus muslos ampliamente separados, asiente.

El dueño de la habitación sabe que algo ha cambiado: el contexto de él y aquel otro, el humor, el ambiente, el estado de lo que son. Changmin, sin rastro de condescendencia en cada músculo tensionado, se lo dice: _desde este momento yo soy las reglas_. Por eso Minho cierra la puerta tras suyo, se muerde los labios y se cerciora.

“¿Pasa algo--?”

“Echa el seguro”.

_Oh, Dioses._

Hay que tragarse los pequeños temblores y ser un buen muchacho, se dice Minho.

“Dime, Minho”, comienza, sin levantar la mirada. “¿Disfrutas nuestros encuentros en la cama? Porque”, sonríe, ácido “hasta hoy he pensado que sí. Si tus pequeños gritos de muchachita cuentan para algo”.

Pausa. La señal para que Minho trastabille por responder.

“¡Sí, Changmin hyung! Yo los disfruto mucho ¡mucho! Sobre todo--”

“¿Es verdad? ¿Disfrutas cuando te cojo por detrás sin terminar de desvestirte? ¿Cuándo te inmovilizo las manos? ¿Incluso cuando te aprisiono las muñecas a tu perchero mientras te aplico algunos castigos? ¿Está bien eso? ¿Está bien que lo haga?”

Minho siente que va a romper a llorar porque no terminan de creerle que todo aquello lo disfruta con Changmin. “Por supuesto que sí. Hyung, yo--”, sorbe, de una zancada se encuentra de cuclillas frente a él, a punto de rogar si es necesario, con tal de hacerle ver lo mucho que quiere todo eso que hace, que _le_ hace. Sin embargo, sus súplicas son frenadas por su propio bramido de sorpresa.

Al lado del muslo izquierdo de Changmin se encuentra abierta su cartuchera de lencería femenina.

Los ojos alarmados del menor saltan hacia los de Changmin, como si ruego alguno pudiera borrarle cualquier recuerdo de aquellas prendas.

“Tú, conmigo, siempre has podido decir que no. Pero me has dejado hacer lo que se me antoje contigo, me has dejado pedírtelo con actos más que palabras. Esos fueron _mis_ apetitos.” La mirada herida e iracunda de Changmin induce a Minho a estrujarle la tela de los pantalones por sobre las rodillas, y a terminar de caer al suelo. “¿Tú nunca ibas a contarme los tuyos?”

“Changmin, no. Yo sólo--”

“¿Tenías miedo de decírmelo?”

Traga. Asiente.

“Minho—Te he dejado una hora amordazado y con un vibrador en el trasero mientras compraba algo fuera, te he hecho llamarme por nombre que-- ¡Diablos, Minho! ¡He jugado a ahorcarte mientras te vienes, por decir menos! ¿Y crees que te juzgaría por esto?” Changmin sostiene la prenda menta entre sus rostros.

Minho niega. Perlas acuosas se sacuden de sus pestañas en el proceso.

“Yo”, estruja con más fuerza la tela del pantalón ajeno “yo no sabía el límite de feminidad que te gustaba. Quizás--” mira sus propias manos “quizás esto se alejaba mucho de lo que ser un muchacho bonito significa”.

“¿Sabes por qué estoy sentado así?” Desde el suelo Minho eleva la mirada. “Porque tengo una erección que sigue palpitando sin importar cuan furioso me encuentre”.

Es en ese momento que Minho dirige al fin su mirada a la entrepierna de mayor, confirmando lo que acaban de decirle. Suelta el nombre de su pareja con menos decoro del que debería.

“Ahora”, lo empuja de sus piernas “¿harías el favor?”, sostiene la prenda en el aire.

Si Minho estuviera dentro de los límites, le preguntaría _¿ahora?_ , le recordaría la película que los espera o, al menos, la promesa que le hizo a Kibum. Pero Minho enrosca y lanza esos límites porque es así como camina Changmin; y él le sigue, zigzagueando hacia el infierno.

De pie ya, con la polera y la camiseta en el suelo, apresura sus dedos hacia sus pantalones y su propia prenda. Cuando los tiene más abajo de los tobillos y los avienta con una pequeña patada, Changmin le muestra ambas palmas de sus manos, deteniéndolo.

¿Ha sido muy ansioso al desvestirse? ¿Ha debido moverse mientras lo hacía? ¿Se ha arrepentido? ¿Lo ha pensado bien y siempre sí le disgustan los niños con prendas de niña?

Los dedos de Changmin le indican que se acerque. ¿Cuántos más puede acercarse si sólo los separa la longitud de los muslos de Changmin? Cuando éste se yergue y hace más espacio entre sus piernas, Minho se posiciona en ese vértice.

“Da la vuelta”.

Minho clava sus uñas en sus propios muslos porque ha sentido su aliento caliente en su falo.

¿Va a empezar por detrás? Está a medio camino a una erección desde ya.

“Ahora”, le dice el mayor, tendiéndole la prenda color menta, liviana como cabello de ángel.

Cristo bendito y los palos de su cruz. Minho, al inclinarse para meter los pies por los orificios de la prenda, tiene el trasero extendido en el rostro de Changmin quien no lo toca, no acerca su boca, no emite sonido alguno sea de satisfacción o disgusto. Siente que la impotencia de no sentirlo sobre él bombea sobre la erección que, ¡cuán rápido!, pulsa insufrible entre sus piernas.

“Ah-ha” es un gemido lastimero y agudo que escapa de sus labios a medio camino de subirse la prenda.

Los dedos de Changmin empujan los de Minho, echándolos de la escena, que ahora es el tercio inferior de los muslos de éste. Basta un dedo en cada lado para tirar de la tela elastizada hacia arriba, hacia las caderas de Minho, cubriendo por atrás la hendidura que forman sus nalgas. La prenda se adelgaza al ser estirada por el volumen que representa al cuerpo de Minho, ocasionando torbellinos mentolados a cada lado, por lo que Changmin introduce un dedo entre la tira y la piel de Minho en el flanco izquierdo de su vientre bajo, para luego deslizarlo por la breve curvatura de su cadera, reacomodando de manera lisa la tela. Su nariz choca la espalda ajena, la arrastra por su piel hasta que su rostro llegue a la cadera contraria para repetir el proceso.

¿Y Minho? Él esconde el rostro entre sus manos porque está que no puede, y si no gime es porque se va a quebrar el labio inferior de tan fuerte que se lo muerde.

“Ahora, Minjeong” vuelve a hablar Changmin, tirándose hacia atrás, apoyándose con las manos en la cama “vas a volver a quitártelos. Pero lo vas a hacer tan despacio que toda la película que íbamos a ver comience y termine mientras lo haces. ¿Entendiste?”

Él entendió. Y vaya que sí.

Asiente, asiente, y se jura mentalmente que, no sabe cómo ni en qué momento, va a pedirle a Changmin que le vuelva a llamar así. Cuando lo tenga todo adentro. Cuando Minho se mueva sobre él con las manos apoyadas en su abdomen. Cuando Changmin lo ahogue con todo él empujando hacia su tráquea.

“Precioso, Minjeong.” Sentencia Changmin. “Precioso”.


End file.
